The Darlings in Neverland Who R those other kids?
by MollyWKUK
Summary: Three new kids go to Neverland with the darlings and Peter. It's really funny, so please read and review.


Title: Peter Pan and the Darlings...and the other three kids?

It was one night in the Darlings Nursery when mother was tidying up the chirldrens dreams and she came across a thought in her childrens heads a name she has never heard before, Peter Pan.

"Tell me, my pet, who is he?" asked mother speaking to Wendy.

"He is Peter Pan, you know, Mother," Wendy answered sleepily. Of course Mother could not remember, she had to think back really hard to when she was a young kid and she rememberd a name Peter Pan, a boy who used to live with the fairies.

Then one day when Mr. and and Mrs. Darling were going out they had tied Nana up outside, they could hear her barking up into the nursery.

"Hey doesn't like being tied up out there, Mother." pleaded Wendy, fearing for her dog.

"Come on, Wendy. Nana will be just fine." Then Nana's bark changed...

"Nana only barks like that when somethings wrong!"

Mrs. Darling looked worried for about a second then she just reasured Wendy that nothing was wrong and then her and Mr. Darling left and they put Wendy (oldest), John (middle), and Micheal (youngest) to sleep. 

At that very moment down where Nana was barking there was Peter Pan lurking around hoping to get in the nursery, hoping to find his shadow. But there were also three other kids down there, their names were Tammy (the oldest), Molly (The middle), and Timothy Burley (the youngest). 

"What's that noise over there?" asked a scared Timothy.

"It's just a dog barking, Tim," answered Tammy.

"Yeah ya fool," shot out MOlly, she was getting annoyed by Tim for no reason.

"No you idiots! I wasn't talking about the dog! I mean there's another noise coming from over there and I see someone!"

"How can you hear something else over the barking of that freaking dog?" asked Tammy, for some reason Molly and Tammy just always get annoyed when Timothy decides to talk.

"Just shut-up and listen!" So they just stood there frozen in their tracks and looked over to where the dog was and they lisented...a few moments later Molly decided to break the silence, "I don't hear anything, Tim."

"Yeah, are you just trying to scare us? Because you can't! Were the only ones that can scare us!" cried out Tammy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Molly.

"I dunno."

"Look, Molly, Tammy, just shut-up and let's go see what that figure was."

"Tim, why are you all of a sudden sounding brave? Your never brave! Your always the one running away from slight noises!"aruged Molly, she obviously wasn't beleveing Tim's story. But that didn't matter because he had already walked off into the darkness.

"Well we have to go after him or else mom would freak!" shouted Tammy.

"Okay! But theres no need to shout.." So Tammy and Molly walked off into the darkness to follow Tim. Tim didn't walk very far because he just stopped right where the dog was and looked up at the nursery window.

"What is it boy?" joked Molly, she was talking to Tim like he was a hunting dog that just found a rabbit.

"Hey can I ask you a serious question?" Tammy asked Molly, they weren't paying any mind to Tim anymore because he was just looking up into the window, which is a little creepy.

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Did Timmy actually even fall down a well?"

"What?"

"You were just talking to Tim like he was Lassie so I'm asking if this dude name Timmy actually even fall down a well?"

"Tammy, your such an idiot."

"Guys, shut-up! Look that dude up there is flying!" yelled Tim.

"Tim, you need to lay off the d-"

"Molly you stupid idiot! I'm only ten! And that dude is really flying up there!" Tim exlamied.

"Yeah and I'm fifteen!" cried Tammy.

"Tammy who cares about your age?" asked Molly, looking at Tammy like she was dumber then scum.

"Well I thought we were playing the age game."

"I'm fourteen!"

"See I knew you wanted to play!" shrieked Tammy.

"Okay, seriously guys look in the fucking window!" Tim was jumping up and down pointing and shouting.

"You know, call me crazy but-"

"CRAZY, JUST LOOK IN THE WINDOW!" And sure enough Molly and Tammy looked up and they saw Wendy, Peter, Michael, and JOhn flying around the room. 

"Well let's get up there and learn how to fly!" screamed Tammy, so she started climbing up the wall. There just so happend the be a vine there for her to climb up. SO she reached the window and started knocking.

"Has that bitch gone crazy?" Molly half said to herself, but Tim still nodded.

"Hey! LEt me in!" Tammy was pounding on the window. Wendy shrieked and fell to the floor and backed away from the window.

"Wendy you have to concentrate!" shouted Peter, then he looked over at the window, "Hey It's a girl! Just like you Wendy." And Peter hurryed over to the window and let Tammy in, and Tammy signled for Molly and Tim to climb up the window and the did.

"Hello, my name is Tammy Burley, and these," said Tammy pointing at the two kids climbing up the window,"are my sister and brother Molly and Tim."

"What are you doing in my house?" asked a surprised Wendy.

"Well...this is gonna sound like a crap load of..well crap. But we wanted to learn how to fly."

"Hey! Your Peter Pan!" shouted Tim.

"Tim you know this crossdresser?" asked MOlly.

"What did you call me?" Peter asked.

"Nevermind that, Tim how do you know...this...person.."

"Well I've seen him in my dreams."

"Oh yeah that's not creepy at all," said Tammy, obviously exaggerating.

"Yes, that's how we knew Peter also!" said John, he was the giddy middle child who thought he knew everything.

"So are just all young growing boys dreaming about an underdressed boy!" shrieked Molly, out of disgust.

"Well I've dreamt about Peter, aslo," piped up Wendy.

"Well that's just because your gender confused, dear. I understand your going through a rough time in your life," sighed Tammy, acting like she understood what she was talking about.

"Don't mind her, Wendy. She's just...'out there'," murmmered Molly.

"Um, alright."

"How would you all like to go to Neverland with me?"

"What! You freak! I know what happens there! I've seen the news, that's where Michael Jackson took those little kids and-"started Molly but Tim cut her off, "Molly that's not the place he's talking about. Peter why don't you explain it to my stupid sisters."

"Yes Peter please do," said Tammy then she plopped right down next to little Michael on his bed.

"Okay well It's a magical place-"

"Yes Peter I think we all already know that much," argued MOlly, being annoyed.

"Well let him finish! Please go on, Peter," sighed Wendy.

"Right, well it's a magical island where the me, the lost boys, and the fairies live, oh and the pirates. There are also mermaids."

"PIRATES!" Cried Tim, out of fear.

"BOYS!" Yelled Tammy, upset that she isn't looking her best when she's about to go see boys.

"ISLAND?" shrieked Molly, bitting her nails.

"What's wrong about the fact that it's an island?" asked John.

"Well nothing, I just wanted something to yell about..."

"Well then you should be worried about the mermaids," Peter said, "They are very mischievous."

"Oh Peter, are there really fairies?" asked a delighted Wendy.

"Yes, I brought a fairy with me today, her name is Tinkerbell."

"Oh, Peter! You actually have a fairy with you?"

"Yes, but I don't know what happend to her..."

"Maybe she couldn't take the stupidiy of everybody so she went and killed herself, bless her soul..." trailed off Molly, for Peter told everyone to be quite.

"I don't hear anything, but the tinkling of a bell," whispered Wendy.

"You dipshit! That's probable fucking Tinkerbell! Your the biggest gender confused git I've ever met."

"TAMMY! Enough of that vulgar language," souted a bewildered Molly.

"Okay. Can we just learn how to fly so we can get our as-"

"Tammy!"

"I mean our buttocks to Neverland!"

"That's right they still have to learn how to fly, Peter," pointed out Wendy.

"Do you just love saying his name or something?" Molly asked.

"No."

"Whatever."

"Well Peter, they still have to learn how to fly!" she yelled once again.

"Way to point out the obvious, Wendy. You've already said this once before."

"Well you do have to learn how to fly, Peter teach them."

"HOLY SHIT BITCH! HE WILL TEACH US NOW JUST CALM YOUR HAPPY ASS DOWN!"

"Molly, temper, temper," Tammy said as she was doing that annoying tisk tisk finger gesture.

"SHut it."

"Okay, so all you have to do is believe...oh no I'm out of pixie dust," sighed Peter.

"Well this is just lovely, were gonna have to think about shit and get glitter thrown on us by a gay guy!" Tim shouted, speaking up after awhile.

"What are they talking about, John?" Michael asked John, unaware of the lanuage these three kids are using, bless his soul.

"It's just talk that makes kids seem stupid, so I'd advise you not to go talking like them."

"Okay."

"Tink, Tinkerbell!" Peter was calling for Tinkerbell so he could get for pixie dust. He heard her in the box that he Wendy found his shadow in. He quickly set her free and she was cusing him out in fairy language, Molly and Peter instantly started laughing.

"Why are you laughin?" asked a confused Wendy.

"Yes I was about to ask the same thing," said Tammy looking puzzled.

"I can speak fairy! It's a hobbie I just recently took up."

"Um...freak..."

"Well what did Tinkbell say?" asked an eager Wendy.

"Do you really want to know?" asked MOlly, with an evil grin.

"No, don't tell her," said Peter, but really he didn't care if it hurt Wendy's feelings, he just wanted to be the one to tell her what Tinkerbell said.

"Well tough nuggets, Peter, I'm telling her. Tinkerbell called you a silly ass!" Tim and Tammy started to laugh their assess off, oh no that would just be something else for Wendy to sew on...right...anyways back to the story...

"Okay, now back to your flying lessons," said Peter, sounding so commanding!

"ALright, yes! My life long goal has been to learn how to fly ever since I learned how to speak fairy..."

"Right..anyways, all you have to do is believe and think of stuff you like and then you'll just fly!"

"Hey if it's that simple then why haven't kids been flying right, left, and center!" complained Tim, now thinking this was a load of crap.

"Well they weren't really believeing, those kids would feel rather silly if they believed the could fly."

"Right whatever, I just want to be able to get the fuck out of here."

"Hey how long have you been in Neverland?" asked a curious MOlly, because he didn't look a year over 12.

"Oh I don't know...I'd say about 40 years? Yeah I believe that's about right."

"WHAT!" yelled a shocked Molly.

"yeah, if you go to Neverland you never grow up."

"Then how did you get this old looking?"

"Because I kept coming back to earth and which made me age."

"Well I don't want to go to a place where you don't age! That's so wrong!" shrieked Tammy.

"So I suspect your still going to Neverland with us right?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," frowned Tammy. Then suddenly Tim started flying! 

"Tim what did you think about!" Molly yelled.

"I thought that you and Tammy went to Neverland and never returned."

At that answer Tammy grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, and soon in time her and Molly were flying also. So the Burleys, and the Darlings, and Peter flew to Neverland! 


End file.
